My Fair Elena
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: *Companion fic to 'Olaball Aftermath'* Before Alonso left Avalor, Elena promised Gabe she would finally tell her family about them, but something seems to be holding her back from her promise. Is Naomi's party the last obstacle to revealing the truth or is there more to Elena's delaying?


**Story requested by Laura725 and ZenoChan. Story takes place after _Prince Not-So-Charming_ in my one-shot series.  
One-shot timeline:**

 **1)Olaball Aftermath  
2)Dating in the Rough  
3)The Princess's Knight  
4)Prince Not-So-Charming  
** **5)My Fair Elena**

 ***Spanish: _NO! NO! NO! Training a monkey would be much easier! I hate sea people!_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Fair Elena**

"Esteban's teaching Naomi how to be royalty?!" Gabe exclaimed the moment Elena told him and Mateo about their plans for that week's Saturday.

"Yup!" was Elena's happy reply in confirmation "And she wanted us to be her only court for her _Quinceñera plus one_. So, are you two up for this honor?" Elena joked, glancing at the two of them.

"Why not?" Gabe said with a smile.

"Sure!" Mateo replied.

"Great! Waltz practice starts tomorrow at 2p.m. sharp" Elena informed them

"We'll be there" Mateo said smiling, then he glanced at the clock "I'm going to have to leave, I was in the middle of creating a potion and if I don't go shake the mixture after precisely half an hour, the potion is as good as gone. I'll see you two later!" the young wizard said before leaving the royal guard and the princess together in the room. Elena and Gabe glanced towards each other, realizing they were alone in the parlor. Had it been for them, they would usually jump to the occasion and spend some time together before having to go separate ways, but ever since a week after Prince Alonso and his father returned to Cordoba, she had the feeling that Gabe was slightly mad at her, but was being passive aggressive about it.

The key moment that gave her that idea was a snarky comment he made about how he thought she was too busy with ruling to talk, when she asked him if something was wrong. That happened two weeks earlier. It wasn't like he didn't even get close to her, if Elena tried to have a connection with him with a hug or a kiss when they were alone, he wouldn't reject her, sometimes he would be a little indisposed at first, but nevertheless, he would reciprocate the gesture… only to disappear for most of the day. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how it had been a while that she was always the one to always initiate the kisses or the hugs or how he hadn't spent more than one minute in her room whenever she invited him for a midnight picnic or to read something together by telling her that he was on patrol or something like that.

"Well, I have to go training" Gabe said deciding to leave her without a hug or a kiss… again.

"Gabe, hold on a moment" Elena called. He looked at her with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. There it was: the passive aggressive look she had seen when Alonso was shamelessly flirting with her and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Elena, I'm kind of late for training. I'll see you at dance rehearsal" he said.

"You don't have training today" Elena pointed out. Gabe huffed, looking away "Can we stop with the avoidance game and talk about the huge elephant in the room?" she said getting straight to the point.

"It's funny you of all people talk about quitting the _avoidance game_ " that was the second snarky comment he had given her in the situation.

"Gabe, is this about my family still not knowing about us?" she said, knowing full well that it was exactly the problem.

" _Yes_ , it is" he replied "Elena, it's been almost a month since Alonso left and your family still doesn't know that we're together!" Elena sighed

"Gabe, I thought you said you were going to be patient" she replied, trying to not get on the defensive.

"I think I _am_ being patient, but I too would like to know when I can tell my family. My mother has already been on me for weeks! According to her, she's sensed that ' _there's something different_ ' about me" he replied "Not to mention that your grandmother still tries to set up whenever she can"

"I'm sorry about that, but I promise you I'll tell them soon enough"

"That's what you said the first time and it's been a month" Gabe pointed out.

"Gabe I understand that you would like them to know, so do I but, you know Esteban and I'm not quite sure how my abuelo would react. I just need to find the right moment to tell them"

"Elena, with that excuse you always say it, but you never do it!" Gabe complained, getting fed up with the same sentence she always told him.

"It's not like I've had a lot of opportunities to tell them! First Esteban was all moody because he lost that silent bet with Naomi, then they were all extra cautious because of my sprained ankle, then we all were busy celebrating Naomi staying in Avalor, after that everyone was nervous because of Victor and Carla Delgado's attempted robbery, then everyone is always on me because of the royal duties. Apparently everyone has been agitated lately, for some reason, and now we have to plan Naomi's quinceñera and Esteban is already aggravated enough. You remember how he burst out when I got injured; imagine how he could explode now by telling him that we're dating" Elena said.

"What about the night before Naomi arrived? Or when Isabel announced her A+ on that chemistry test? They seemed pretty relaxed to me, let's not forget that your grandmother served you the occasion to tell them on a silver plate when she asked if _you_ had good news as well and you just shrugged it off" Gabe countered. Elena understood by then that they could have gone on for days like that, no matter the excuses she could have ready, he would have countered with as many countless occasions she had thrown away for telling her family about them.

"Elena" Gabe started with a very serious look in his eyes "Let me ask this straightforward: do I embarrass you? Because this is what this continuous delaying is telling me" Elena's eyes widen in shock.

"No!" Elena replied immediately, taking his hands "Gabe, I swear, it's not that! Royal guard or prince, you could never embarrass me!"

"Then what is it? Why are you so scared of telling your family that I'm your boyfriend?" he asked gently, but with a hint of sadness in his voice. He was disappointed, Elena knew that. He was disappointed because she had made him a promise and she wasn't keeping it.

"I mean" he continued "You don't _have_ to tell them, but why can't you just let them find out? I'm tired of this secrecy and so are you. I can read it in your eyes" He was telling her that with his voice barely above a whisper, looking like a beaten puppy. Elena knew that beneath that indestructible royal guard front Gabe was actually a sensitive guy and this silence about something so wonderful as finding one another was killing him, now.

"Gabriel" Elena said softly. That immediately caught his attention and will to listen. He had learned by now that there were only two occasions in which Elena called him by his full name: when she was mad at him or when she was about to say something sweet that came from her heart. Regarding that second one he wasn't sure if he could call it 'love' yet, but it was certainly a kind of affection that she reserved only for him , and he liked it.

Elena remained silent for another moment, her eyes staring into his, raising a delicate hand to caress his cheek, letting it linger on his face a moment longer. She inhaled deeply, letting her hand slide on his chest. He figured she was finally deciding to let him know the truth of this continuous delay.

"You're right, I am scared… of the effect the consequences of making us public will do to you" Elena revealed. Gabe didn't utter a word as he let her speak and take her time "I'm used to being in the spotlight, I'm used to have the kingdom's eyes on me for the whole time, but you don't. I'm afraid that being in the royal guard the stress could be too much for you or that people like Alonso or Esteban at his worst could ruin what we have. And, you're not royalty, Gabe…" Elena paused, looking at her feet, before her eyes met his again "I don't want you to think that in order to protect me from people thinking you're just using me for the crown, you'd have to give up this. _Us_ "

At hearing this Gabe's eyes softened, but he didn't say a word. His only reply was: take a step closer, cup her face with his hand and kiss her. Elena kissed him back immediately, feeling the love in that kiss. When they pulled back, Gabe kept his forehead pressed to hers, their noses brushing one another, eyes still closed, savoring the moment.

"This is the first time _you_ kiss _me_ in weeks" Elena pointed out with a smile on her lips. Gabe chuckled.

"Well, this is what you get for finally being honest with me" he replied with a smile. It was Elena who let out a small giggle this time. They pulled back, opening their eyes and being welcomed with the other's smile. Gabe brought his other hand up to take her face between his palms, his eyes sweetly looking down into hers. "You don't need to worry about me, Elena. I have a tough skin and there is no way in hell that I'm letting go of someone as special as you. I handled difficult situations and Shuriki in the past, I think I can handle your cousin. Let the people think what they want, I only care about what _you_ think of me. I'll be alright… _We_ will be alright. Okay?" he said gently. Elena nodded her head smiling, before meeting his lips half way as Gabe leaned down to kiss her again, before wrapping his arms around her in a hug, pulling back from the kiss.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS IS A COMPLETE MESS!" the two turned towards the door as they heard Esteban's exasperated yelling. Neither of them would say it, but sometimes Esteban _was_ kind of intimidating when he yelled like that. "A _DISASTROUS CATASTROPHE!_ " they heard him add.

"Talk about tautology for dramatic effect" Gabe commented, keeping his arms around her waist.

"I better get back to them before my cousin defenestrates Naomi" Elena said, as more shouts could be heard.

"I suppose you won't tell your family a thing until after the party, right?" he said looking back into her eyes. They both cringed as a stream of Spanish shouts ran through the halls.

"Just one tiny bit more patience?" Elena asked, apologetically.

"How much patience?"

"Tomorrow morning, I promise" Elena said. Gabe put on a thoughtful face, before looking back at her with a smile.

"I'll guess I can wait another few hours" he responded. Elena's face lit up with a grin.

"Great!"

"NO! NO! _NO_! SERÍA MAS FACIL ENTRENAR A UN **_CHANGO_**! YO _ODIO_ LA GENTE DE MAR!" *****

"HEY! I don't speak it, but I _do_ understand Spanish!" the teens cringed at the pair yelling at each other.

"Alright! I'll see you at rehearsal" Elena said, took his face in her hands and kissed him goodbye, before running out of the door to solve the problem before the two killed each other. Gabe returned to his duties, with a huge smile on his face and heart fluttering.

* * *

When he and Mateo arrived at the ballroom, a few hours later, just by seeing Esteban walking in with Naomi on his arm, the two boys immediately got the feeling that something had happened. When Elena entered the room it took Gabe just one look to realize that something had indeed happen and apparently it wasn't really good. Elena didn't say anything about it. Looking at Elena's face, Gabe realized that something was up. She looked hopeful, but her eyes were trying to hide certain sadness behind them. No matter how bad he wanted to ask her if everything was fine, he had to resist. They couldn't really talk with Naomi and Esteban in that room and Mateo half a foot away.

Naomi had barely given them time to acknowledge one another that she and Esteban immediately got to the dancing part. Higgins played the piano and Esteban directed as Gabe immediately took Elena's hand and got into the waltz basic closed position. Not that Gabe had something against dancing with Naomi, but he did remember that comment she made about wanting him as a dance partner after that little salsa competition against Mateo, and right now, he preferred to dance with his girlfriend also in hope she would say something to him.

Elena looked worried, but he was sure it was not the waltz that was bothering her. That was bothering _him_ more. He felt like the waltz wasn't his forte. It had been years since he hadn't danced it. He was just a kid, but that memory of Shuriki's reign was still vivid in his mind. Still thanks to Shurki, unlike Elena and now Naomi, Gabe never got a big birthday party, even the one commoners like him would usually have, but he was not going to tell that to Elena. He knew she wouldn't pity him, but she would probably throw him a huge birthday party to make up for the lack of 18 celebrations. Besides, his parents always did something for him and knowing how the situation was at the time, he would take what he could and was grateful for it.

Unfortunately, Esteban had been like a watchdog and would bark at them at the first word. Apparently Naomi had taken after that habit as well. At some point, probably at least a couple of hours later of being yelled at by Esteban, they seemed to be finally dancing like he wanted them to. That went on for a few more minutes, but Gabe was getting bored and so was Elena. That worried look on her face wasn't gone, so he thought about trying to distract her while keeping on practicing. He lightly tightened his embrace around Elena's frame and leaned his head closer to her so that he could whisper in her ear.

"This is getting a little bit boring isn't it?" he whispered. Elena lightly giggled, having had the exact same thought.

"I love my cousin, but he's not very creative" Elena whispered back.

"Especially since he thinks we're all beginners" he replied with a tiny smirk, Elena lightly pulled her head back to look at his face with an amused smile. While Esteban was too busy directing the music and Naomi making sure everything was perfect, Mateo didn't miss that look, like he didn't miss them getting so close. The wizard actually dismissed the closeness as a need because in order to communicate without being yelled at it was necessary, but it was how Gabe and Elena were looking at one another that made him wonder. It had been a few seconds, but it had been enough for Mateo to catch a glimpse in their eyes that he had never seen before.

"You're not a beginner" Elena guessed.

"Neither are you. Do you think Esteban will get mad if we change things up a bit?" Gabe asked her.

"The point is practicing, so why not?" Elena replied with a smile. Gabe didn't need to hear it twice as, following the rhythm, he lead her into a turn and a figure. Elena followed flawlessly, but before Gabe could lead her into another figure, Esteban realized what they were doing.

"NO! NO! NO!" he thundered, making them pull apart to face him "Elena! Lieutenant! What are you doing?!" Esteban demanded. Mateo and Naomi stopped and turned to them, the blonde with a frown on her face.

"We were just practicing a few figures, Chancellor" Gabe said calmly, his arm still around Elena's waist and her on his shoulder.

"You two will practice your so-called _figures_ only when I tell you to! I am in charge right now!" the chancellor responded.

"Esteban, the point of this is rehearsing the waltz. Gabe and I aren't beginners. What's so bad in practicing a few more advanced moves?" Elena pointed out.

"Exactly. We've been doing the same routine for hours! We know it by now, we know what to dance tonight" Gabe said.

"You will know it, when I say you know it"

"Exactly!" Naomi added "The waltz needs to be perfect, so no free twirling around until we're done!"

"Thank you Miss Turner" Esteban said calmly "Now back to practice! From the top!" he then yelled at them. Gabe and Elena got back to practicing the boring routine.

That was just a taste of what was going to happen. At least another hour after, according to Esteban, they still were awful dancers and Naomi did nothing but agree with him. At some point, except for Naomi, they all were making mistakes, mostly because of how stressed out they were getting, especially poor Mateo who was more being dragged than allowed to lead. Elena got so distracted and worried about Naomi's behavior that she too, stepped on Gabe's foot. She felt bad about it, but Gabe gently said that it was fine and it was okay, or rather, said it was his fault with a smile on his face, laughing off her mistake. It was then that Naomi yelled at him for having stopped dancing and if things couldn't get any worse, Esteban decided he would replace them with professional dancers. Coming from Esteban, neither him or Mateo or Elena thought that was actually going to happen. The last drop had been when Naomi calmly said that they were only going to replace Gabe and Mateo. She said like it was no big deal and that was the thing that made the boys mad. Without making a scene, both Gabe and Mateo, angry and wounded, walked away and out of the ballroom.

Elena couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Naomi had turned into Esteban's worst self and she didn't even notice. She couldn't believe she had been that rude to Gabe and Mateo, but when she realized that that might have been the point of no return she gave an ultimatum herself. If Gabe and Mateo weren't going to be on the royal court, she was going to be out too… Naomi didn't falter and did not stop her when Elena walked out of the ballroom.

"I can't believe she didn't stop me" Elena said sadly, leaning on the closed ballroom door, behind her.

" _I_ can" Gabe said. Elena's sad eyes moved up to meet his, as he leaned on the wall in front of her with his arms crossed "I'm sorry, Elena, but I think we've lost her… she's turned into your cousin at his worst"

"I want to hope our Naomi is still there, but if she were she would have stopped me from leaving" Elena sighed "This is what I was afraid of…" Gabe made his way to her.

"Hey, you did all you could" he said cupping her face with his hand, tilting her head up so she would look at him in the eyes "This is Naomi's responsibility. I'm sorry to say it, but if she doesn't come around then she isn't worth it" Elena didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around his waist as Gabe hugged her back in a warm embrace.

Their night was off and neither of them wanted to go to the party even to look at it. Elena and Gabe decided they would spend time together in her room with Mateo. All three knew that it was not going to be a private party, it was really sad actually. They all had been rejected by the last person they thought she would. When they got there, Mateo sat on the floor as Gabe and Elena sat on the couch, Elena with her guitar in hand. Usually strumming a few chords helped her relax and both boys loved hearing her play, but this time, all her chords were in minor, sounding sad and depressed, kind of like how they were. They didn't even talk much.

Seeing Elena like that killed Gabe, and never more than that moment he wished for Mateo not to be there so that he could hold her and comfort her. She looked like someone had died and Gabe couldn't help but think that if Naomi didn't show up for her best friend, then it _would_ have kind of been like that. Mateo voiced their thought when he asked if they thought if she even cared that her friends weren't there. Elena voiced the reply they all were giving themselves: I don't know.

When Naomi suddenly showed up with three candles, they were all surprised to be there. They made sure she got that they were mad at her, but when she apologized and told them that what was really important wasn't the party, but being in it with her friends, they all knew that their Naomi was finally back.  
The four of them ran back to the ball and waltzed together, uncaring about the other people thinking that the waltz wasn't perfect. Truth was that now the party really had what it missed: the love of friends, friends who love you no matter your flaws. Naomi was at her happiest: she had her friends, she had the party she wanted and one last surprise: her parents back early from their voyage.

* * *

The party had been amazing in the end. The teens were having the time of their lives, even Isabel was having fun, although she was the only child. At some point she had managed to drag her cousin on the dance floor to dance with her. Francisco and Luisa looked at Naomi and her friends proudly and happy to see them reunited again, as they danced together. The elder lady noticed something that made her smile too. They did switch as they danced, but couldn't help but notice how her granddaughter would mostly be dancing with Lieutenant Nuñez, doing all the twirls and figures Esteban hadn't allowed them to do during practice. It warmed her heart to see her mija smile so much because of a boy who evidently cared about her. She wanted so bad to see if this might have been the night Elena and Gabriel would finally get together, especially when she saw them go separate ways at some point, but decide it was best not to intervene and let things happen on their own.

Gabe had gotten to get him and Elena a drink, while Naomi and Mateo had returned to the dance floor. The princess had taken that as an opportunity to go get some fresh air and rest for a few minutes, before heading back in. When the young royal guard returned where he had left the princess, he was surprised not to find her. Mateo and Naomi had just finished their waltz and were going to get themselves something to drink as well, arms linked. Gabe asked them if they had seen Elena. He swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw his friends eying him and then his drinks, especially intimidated by Naomi's raise of eyebrow. That usually meant she was suspicious of something and was usually right. However, they both didn't say anything and told him they would go look for her.

Mateo and Naomi left in search of the princess, just as Gabe thought about looking on the balcony. He made his way to the balcony, and carefully pushed the door open with his back, accompanying it to a close with his elbow the moment he was out. Surely enough, Elena was there, leaning on the rail and looking out towards Avalor. He smiled as he watched her lost in thought. He knew she had heard him, but was still savoring the cool night breeze under the starry Avaloran sky.

"You could have told me you wanted to take a break" Gabe said with a gentle playful voice, walking beside her. Elena smiled and took the drink he offered her.

"I knew you would find me. You always do" Elena replied smiling and carefully clinked her glass with Gabe's, taking a sip of their apple juice. Gabe glanced around, even though he knew they were alone, and leaned on the rail, placing his arm around Elena. The princess didn't double check, she trusted him and nestled herself closer to him, leaning her head onto his as Gabe placed a kiss on her temple.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Gabe said, gently.

"I'm just happy and… relieved" Elena said "Everything turned out for the best"

"Yup, it did"

"I didn't know you waltzed that well, Gabe" Elena pointed out with a smile.

"I didn't know I still could. I haven't waltzed in years, especially not like that" Gabe replied.

"Where did you learn how to waltz? I know for a fact that it wasn't at the palace"

"My abuela taught my mama and my mama..." Gabe halted himself for a moment "… she taught me…" his voice lightly shook "We always danced around at home" he added with a smile, but Elena had noticed his voice falter. It happened when he remembered something that made him upset. She was going to remember it, but was not going to ask him right now and ruin the moment.

"Was it the military high school that made you stop?" Elena asked.

"No, I stopped dancing before that" Gabe said keeping it short. He really didn't want to ruin the atmosphere.

"Why? I'm sure Shuriki's banning of singing and dancing already existed, so if you already danced regardless what stopped you?" Elena asked curiously. Gabe figured it was probably best if he was a little bit clearer regarding the question she was asking.

"Trust me, Elena, you don't want me to tell you. Why don't we just enjoy the view, the breeze and each other's company?" he said gently. Elena shifted to turn her face towards her, her face was serious.

"Why don't you want to answer me?" she asked, a little disappointment visible in her eyes. She had let him in and now he was shutting her out.

"I just don't want to ruin your night, it's not a good story and you're a very sensitive person" he replied with a smirk.

"If it is that bad, you're still going to ruin me another night, so in that case, one evening equals the other" Elena responded raising her eyebrow challengingly. Gabe sighed and took a sip of his juice. Typical Elena was not going to let that one go.

"To keep things simple: when I was twelve there were some underground places where people would go dancing after curfew (usually in someone's basement) and during the day, some friends from there and I would hide in an alleyway to practice. One day while I was showing them my waltz skills, since we didn't dance it in those basements, I got caught by Shuriki's guards and…" he paused taking a look at his drink "Let's just say they gave me a punishment that left a few marks and very vivid memories" he paused finishing his juice "I haven't waltzed since then"

" _What?_ " Elena had moved out of his embrace, appalled, unable to form words. They actually beat him because he was dancing.

"Oh, God no! I know that look!" Gabe said and placed his glass on the thick stone rail, before placing his hands on Elena's shoulders "Elena, I'm fine, really. It's in the past, you were trapped in that amulet, there's nothing you could have done"

"Shuriki had you, a twelve year old, beaten up for _dancing_! You and God knows how many more! How can I not be disturbed by it?" she responded.

"Elena, the past is the past. You can't change it. Yes, it is disturbing but now Shuriki is gone thanks to you, so everything turned out for the best, just like tonight" Gabe said "Let's not dwell on what happened, let's enjoy today" His eyes had never left her face as he spoke those words "You asked me a question and I answered, now, let's enjoy the night"

"Gabe…"

"I don't want to spend these few minutes together thinking about the dark times, I want to enjoy them with you… okay?" he said with his voice soft. Elena sighed, but nodded her head. She didn't want to do that either, she too wanted to spend these quiet minutes with him. Besides, it was true. The past was the past, this was her time and all she could do was make things better.

When Gabe took her face in his hands and smiled at her like nothing had happened. Elena felt her heart flutter. She loved this about him. Gabe didn't let his sad past follow him around. What had happened to him was bad and yet, here he was smiling at her, ready to take tomorrow head on, looking at her with a glint in his eyes that he only reserved for her. Gabe was one of those people who used the bad things of his past to make him stronger and stay true to himself. He was strong warrior, yet he was sensitive and was not afraid to show that to her.

At the same time, although he complained about it sometimes, mostly when she got too involved in things, Gabe loved Elena's compassion. She wasn't there but she understood what he had struggled with. She understood what her people had been through and she always put other's needs before her own. Just like Gabe did for his family and just how he did for her. She was a strong leader, yet she was a very sweet girl.

They functioned.

They clicked and the more they realized that, the more they felt connected.

"Now, will you give me a kiss?" he said playfully, with a tender smile. Elena giggled, placing her hands on his chest, after putting her juice glass down.

"You never miss the chance, do you?" she said smiling.

"Hey, the party will probably go on for a while, so until tomorrow I'll take what I can" he replied chuckling "Come here" he added softly, leaning in. Elena playfully rolled her eyes, but kissed back the moment his lips captured hers. For a moment, the world vanished as they let themselves be wrapped up into the sweetness of that long gentle kiss that sent sparks through their bodies. Elena's hands travelled up to Gabe's neck as one of her hands got tangled in his hair, while Gabe's went to embrace her around the waist as they kissed under the moonlight and above Avalor.

"YES! Finally!" Elena and Gabe jumped apart, as Luisa's voice startled them. They had been caught… redhanded.

"Abuela!" Elena exclaimed "I… we… I mean-" Elena stuttered, as Gabe could do nothing but turn crimson red.

"Oh, it's alright, Mijita! I knew you and Lieutenant Nuñez would eventually get together! I knew this was the day!" Luisa cheered with heart-shaped eyes. Gabe and Elena let out a nervous laugh, glancing at each other with a knowing glance. Luisa looked between the two, catching that look "Because this is not an 'experiment' thing. You two are together now, right?" Luisa asked uncertain. Gabe looked at Elena, his heart beating fast. He knew he had said he'd wait till the day after, but this was her family and it had to be Elena to tell them. They both knew that the truth was out and the fact that when they jumped apart, they had still kept their arms around each other was not helping in case they were to lie their way out.

"Actually…" Elena started "We are kind of _already_ dating…"

"Excuse me?! Since when?!" Luisa said shocked, unbelieving that she hadn't noticed. Elena looked up to Gabe.

"Since the Olaball after-party" he said quietly, his arm still protectively around the young princess. Elena smiled shyly, wrapping her arms around Gabe's waist, and finally pronounced, with a timid confidence the words he wanted to hear:

"Gabriel is my boyfriend" she said and Gabe's heart burst with happiness into his chest, as he felt himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A huge smile appeared on his face as his other arm, went to caress Elena's, staying there holding her in that embrace. They looked at Luisa, who looked torn between happy and offended, but soon enough that second feeling disappeared as she smiled at them.

"I'm so happy for you, children! But remember Lieutenant- you break her heart, I break your face!"

"Abuela!" Elena scolded.

"I won't Señora Flores, you have my word" Gabe said smiling at her and taking her threat seriously, he knew Luisa well enough to know she _would_ break his face if he hurt Elena. Luisa nodded and smiled clapping her hands like an excited middle-schooler.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Francisco! He'll be so happy!" she said, Elena and Gabe bit their lip, glancing at one another unsure.

" _Aaaand_ … what about Esteban?" Elena asked.

"Oh, your cousin will just have to suck it up and deal with it" Luisa dismissed "If he gets in the way, you tell me and I'll take care of him" Elena and Gabe laughed at her reaction. "Well, now I'll leave you two lovebirds, but I suggest you get back inside before Esteban comes looking for you" and without waiting for a response, Luisa skipped back inside with a huge grin and shouting how her granddaughter was in love, making Elena turn the same shade as her dress and heart beating faster. Gabe's heart skipped a bit at that, but seeing Elena's reaction he didn't want to push it. After all, he himself wasn't sure if he _had_ actually fallen in love, it never happened to him before, he wouldn't blame her if Elena wasn't sure if she was actually in love with him, either.

"That went surprisingly well" Gabe said, not making one comment on Luisa's exit words.

"It did… and Abuelo will be alright with it, apparently" Elena added.

"As for Esteban…"

"Frankly, I'm just worried of having him watch us like a vulture. I chose _you_ , Gabriel so – like abuela said- he'll just have to suck it up and deal with it" Gabe laughed at her response.

"And what about Isabel?" Gabe asked.

"Isa adores you. She was never a problem in the first place" Elena said, smiled at him and placed her head on his chest as he tightened his warm embrace about her, kissing her head. They stayed just a few seconds like that, as realization that they were no longer a secret came upon them… as did their remembering that it was about time to get back inside. They returned into the bright lights of the ball, but this time, they entered together, hand in hand. A few of the people they passed beside of took a look at them and eyed their intertwined hands curiously, unsure if it was what it actually meant.

"Lieutenant Nuñez!" Gabe got on attention as Francisco called his name with a stern voice, he never heard.

"Sir, yes, sir!" he responded.

"Abuelo!" Elena exclaimed, surprised by his tone of voice "Abuela already told you, I guess"

"Yes, she did" Esteban replied coming into view, arms crossed and giving Gabe a hard hate-glare.

"Wow, that was fast" Elena commented.

"Yes, and I wanted to say something to your _boyfriend_ … alone" Francisco said eying Gabe who was still standing tall, like the military he was. Elena looked at them unsure. Was it just Esteban, she wouldn't have been worried; strangely enough, the problem was her abuelo now. Still, her grandfather gave them a look, and Elena gave a reassuring squeeze to Gabe's arm before leaving. The young lieutenant felt better, but was still kind of worried because of her grandfather.

"Relax soldier" he started and Gabe obeyed "I only have one thing to say" he continued. Gabe felt his protective eyes on him, but then Francisco's gaze softened "You're a nice guy, Gabriel" he said.

"Sir?" Gabe said unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Be good to her, young man" he said and offered Gabe his hand. The young guard let out the breath he was holding, relieved. He took Francisco's hand and shook it firmly.

"On my honor, Señor Flores" Gabe swore, with a huge smile.

"Well, now go have fun" Francisco said contently " _No one_ is going to bother you" he added giving Esteban a look and walking away.

"I'm watching you, boy" Esteban whispered menacingly, giving him _the 'I-have-my-eyes-on-you'_ gesture, walking away, but never loosing eye-contact, until the Duchess and Countess went to him and dragged him away for something, no matter his complaints. Gabe smirked and went looking for Elena. He found her, on the dance floor, dancing with her little sister, Isabel, while Naomi and Mateo were eating something as Naomi's parents took a turn on the dance floor. Although, she had been dancing with Isabel, Elena had kept an eye on Gabe, hoping that everything was fine. It comforted her, when she saw her grandfather change expression and offer him his hand. Gabe just stood on the side and waited for the waltz to be over. When the song ended, Isabel gave Elena a hug and then went running around somewhere. Gabe made his way to Elena, unable to hide a grin.

"May I have this dance, Princess Elena?" he said offering his hand to her.

"Yes, you may, Lieutenant Nuñez" she replied taking his hand as she began to waltz with him "What did my abuelo tell you?" she asked.

"What _my_ abuelo told my papá when he started dating my mom" Gabe responded smiling as they glided around the room with the other couples "It went well, and Esteban…"

"Was being Esteban" Elena replied. Gabe chuckled along with her.

Mateo and Naomi watched inquisitively as they ate the blonde's birthday cake at their table. Neither of them could be a hundred percent sure, though. They Elena was an affectionate type of person, she used a lot of physical contact to communicate her affection towards her family and her friends, but there was something different that they couldn't quite put their finger on. Naomi thought back of when they danced that bachata during the olaball game after-party, remembering how both her and Mateo had been quite surprised in seeing their friends doing some hazardous figures, but dismissed it as they looked very good doing them and flirting is part of the point of the bachata.

"Mateo, have you noticed how Gabe is looking at Elena?" Naomi pointed out as she and Mateo watched as Gabe made Elena twirl to him ending with her back to his chest and arms crossed in front of her, her hands in Gabe's, as they took the base steps.

"Have you noticed how _Elena_ is looking at _Gabe_?" Mateo pointed out in response, watching Gabe untangle her from him as she twirled back and Gabe effortlessly lifted her up in his arms, twirling upon himself as Elena had her arms around his shoulders and his neck to help him support her, before he put her back down. Naomi and Mateo glanced at one another with a smirk as the same idea popped into their mind.

"Five pesos that they'll kiss and start dating tonight" Mateo said.

"Five pesos that they'll kiss because they're already dating" Naomi said.

"You're on" and they shook on it.

They weren't the only ones watching the princess and her royal guard dance together. Luisa and Francisco couldn't help but watch, arms looped together, their granddaughter having fun as she experienced her first teenage relationship.

"You were right, Luisa. It was blossoming of first love" Francisco said, covering his wife's hand with his.

"Turns out, though, that the olaball night had been the night" Luisa revealed "If he has been willing to keep silent all this time about something that clearly makes him happy and wait for Elena to tell us, he must really care for her. I mean, look at them Francisco, the way he's looking at her- he is in love" Francisco chuckled, watching the two teens, laugh at something they were saying to one another while dancing.

"I see it" he said "And look at her, I've never seen her so happy"

"And you did not see the look she had in her eyes when she told me. I've never seen Elena like that" Luisa said.

"Like what, abuela?" Isabel said, walking up to them, curious of what she had caught on "You've never seen Elena like what?' Luisa smiled

"In love, mijita" she said, caressing Isabel's face.

" _Elena_?! In love?!" Isabel said shocked. She knew what the words 'being in love' literally meant but she was too young to comprehend what it actually was and, most of all, she couldn't picture those words and her sister together. Then she turned around, following her grandparent's gaze to where her sister was dancing with her lieutenant and watched as Gabe did what he had been dying to do in public for a long time. Elena twirled back to him, he took a step closer and Isabel watched as Gabe wrapped an arm tightly around Elena's waist and tenderly kissed her right there in front of everybody.

"Your big sister is growing up, Isabel. You will understand someday" Francisco said. At first Isabel wanted to gag in disgust, but then she heard what her grandfather said and looked back towards Elena. She saw the smile on her sister's face as she kissed Gabe back with the sane sweetness. It was a short kiss, but gentle and when Isabel saw the look in Elena's eyes, with that smile on her face, she too realized that there was something different in Elena, something good. She had no intention of watching them kiss ever again, but she realized that maybe this new situation, Elena having a boyfriend, was not so bad, especially when that boyfriend was Gabe.

They were finally out. Soon enough, the day after practically all of Avalor knew about Lieutenant Gabriel Nuñez dating Crown Princess Elena, but right now it was okay. Gabe and Elena knew that their bond was strong, they could face the challenges ahead together. Still one thought still came up to their minds every now and then when they took a secret glance at one another: Luisa's comment.

Gabe and Elena both knew that there was a connection. They were obviously attracted to one another, but there was definitely more than that. It had started as a teenage crush, of that they were sure, but they couldn't tell if that crush had turned into love. It was definitely a deeper bond, but they didn't know if it was love. Surely, though, sometimes it felt like it was. It mostly were the little things they did for each other that made them feel like that, but both of them were terrified of throwing the 'l' word and scare the other off, or worse, realizing later that it wasn't that. Those words meant something to both of them and Elena and Gabe wanted to be sure that was what they felt before taking all the risks of saying them.

Right now, though, they both wanted one thing: enjoy spending time with each other and just let things happen. Time was going to tell everything else.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Well, sort of. Still I finally got to write this down! I hope you all like it and with the new episodes coming up, so will the new one shots! What did you think about this? Also, pay attention to what Gabe says when he tells Elena why he stopped dancing, there is more to that story and you will find out in the next stories. I TAKE REQUESTS! Also let me know what you think about this with a review and I'll see you on the next one-shot!**

 **Thank you all for following and reviewing!**

 **The Princess of Stars**


End file.
